


The Taste Of A Confession

by Demi_Chaos



Series: Written For Loona Amino [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Murder, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Chaos/pseuds/Demi_Chaos
Summary: Jinsoul was looking to expand her cafe into a new town, she couldn't have expected that the reason behind her business was the cause of her demise.Written for the Spoopy Event on Loona Amino Amino
Series: Written For Loona Amino [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598998





	The Taste Of A Confession

The town wasn’t very old. It’s history seemed clear as day to anyone searching for it. King finds open land, makes it a kingdom, kingdom splits into counties and towns, end of story. At least, that’s what Jinsoul found during her research.

Jinsoul earns her living from the cafe she opened a few years ago. It was such a huge success, she was looking to expand and open a new branch in a neighboring town. This one was her best option, and an online article from a few months ago stated that the population was growing, and the prices for land and rent were cheap. It was perfect for her to swoop in and open a cafe there. 

On one chilly autumn morning, her business partner asked her to check out the location they had their eyes on while she held down the fort. Jinsoul trusted Kim Lip to do well, so she left with the first train of the day. It was still very early when she got to her stop, so she decided to look around the area. 

There was a school, a local grocery store, and an apartment complex all within walking range of where they planned to build the cafe. It was perfect. Jinsoul was pleased, imagining all the different future customers walking into and out of the cafe. Something about this place reminded her of why she opened a cafe in the first place. When she got to the spot, she was confused.

“What is the meaning of this?” Jinsoul pulled out her phone, confirming that this was the right place. Looking up at where an empty patch of sand should be, an old building stood. The windows were broken, the paint was chipping off and the door was barely on its hinges. Jinsoul stared at it before sighing and walking inside the seemingly abandoned building, wanting to find someone to talk to about this. 

The door was heavy, but it swung open with enough force. The inside of the building was just as abandoned as the outside. Jinsoul was surprised at the layout of the place, it almost seemed familiar to her. She walked deeper into the building and looked around. Directly across from the door, there were several counters and glass food displays. All the countertops had chairs for people to sit at, with the exception being the one with the cash register. To the left, several small booths lined the walls with small tables filling the rest of the floor space. To the right, a few more tabes and a small raised platform with a piano, guitar and microphone set up. 

Jinsoul was panicking. This is the way her own cafe was set up. The exact same way, down to the last detail. Was this some sort of joke? It had to be. Maybe the land seller knew of her project and wanted to prank her, but how would they have known what her shop looked like? Jinsoul needed answers, but she wasn’t comfortable inside. She turned to the door and tried to leave, but it didn’t budge. She pushed and pulled to no avail. Jinsoul knew that if this place was a replica, there had to be a back door.

When she jumped behind the counter, something happened. It was as if the world had flipped. Jinsoul found herself back at her cafe. Her nice clean cafe that is currently a town away. She looked over the counter and found a line of customers waiting to order. Beside her, she saw a dark haired girl handling the register. The girl turned to her, and Jinsoul’s hands flew to her face. It was Kim Lip. 

“Um...excuse me? Mam, customers are not allowed on this side of the counter. If you’d like to order, I have to ask you to stand in line. 

“K...Kim Lip?”

“Yes mam?” Her partner looked at her with an odd look, almost like she didn’t recognize her.

“It’s me, Jinsoul.”

“Um, mam, I apologize but I don’t recall any customer with that name”

Jinsoul felt dizzy. What was happening? Before she got to explain, another dark haired girl came from the back and walked up to Kim Lip.

“Kimmy? What’s with the chick?” She whispered loudly, pointing at Jinsoul.

“I don’t know. Can you deal with her? I’m managing the line. Yves is making the orders, Vivi is waiting tables, and Yeojin is late.”

“Yeojin isn’t coming today, it’s Wednesday. She has dance practice on Wednesdays. Haseul is supposed to be coming in, I think.”

“No, Haseul had a family thing, she isn’t coming this week. I think her friend Hyunjin is coming instead of her as a temp. She told me about it two days ago. I forgot what day it was today.”

Jinsoul watched them as they discussed the cafe matters in the same way she would. Just what is going on. The girl looked at the frightened Jinsoul and smiled at her. 

“Are you okay, mam?”

“What’s happening?”

Something glimmered in the girl’s eyes, she smiled wider and clapped her hands together. 

“I think we should go downstairs. I’ll get you something to drink.”

Jinsoul didn’t want to, but she needed answers. Jinsoul’s cafe had a basement that she turned into a living space to save on rent money. The downstairs area was exactly like hers to an uncanny degree. Jinsoul didn’t bother pointing the things to herself and just sat in her favorite spot, waiting for the girl. In minutes, they were staring at each other from across the couches in the basement, tea on the table between them. 

“I’m sure you have a lot of questions” the girl started

“I do” 

“I’ll tell you my side of the story first okay?”

“...” Jinsoul sighed.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Well, my name is Choerry,” she started with a smile “and I co-own this cafe with my partner Kim Lip. She and I met years ago, when we were both children. We decided to open this place when we were in college. I even remember our graduation, it was the same day we rented our first shop and got to work. We were so happy. We finally made something great together.”

Jinsoul felt uncomfortable, this was exactly how she came to open the cafe. How did this random other person know her story? Choerry was smiling as she continued to speak, as if she were laughing at Jinsoul.

“I recently purchased a new lot, its only one town over to try and expand our business. It was in the middle of a pretty amazing area you see. It has a school, a local grocery store, and an apartment complex close by. I could just imagine all the different future customers walking in and out of it from the day I saw it. It reminded me of why we opened a cafe in a way”

Wait, those were her thoughts this morning, how did she know her thoughts?

“We had other reasons too, you see.”

No.

“I should also tell you about someone very dear to me”

No. Jinsoul stood up, Choerry rising too.

“Or, a person people thought was dear to me”

No.

“You see, I had a friend named Gowon”

No, no, no, how does she know? What else does she know?

“STOP IT!” she screamed, walking way

Choerry somehow made her way to behind Jinsoul, holding her in place with a strong hand on her shoulder.

“Gowon is Kim Lip’s other friend and one day, we both decided to get drinks without Kim Lip”

Jinsoul felt weak in the knees, she was forced back down. Choerry jumped the couch and sat next to her

“Even though Gowon was underage, I took her drinking. I didn’t want to bring Kim Lip with us, because I had a plan”

Choerry was now speaking into Jinsoul’s ear.

“I wanted to kill Gowon”

“I didn’t”

“I did, because Gowon was closer to Kim Lip than I was. I needed to get rid of my competition”

“It was an accident! I didn't plan anything like that! I didn't!”

Jinsoul wanted to get up, but Choerry held her down, now sitting in her lap. Jinsoul stared up into Choerry's face, and freaked out when it began to morph into her own.

“I killed Gowon”

“Let me go! Help!”

“Say it! Say I killed her!”

“I didn’t kill anyone!”

“Look me in the eyes”

Jinsoul looked up, a perfect mirror of her own face looked back down at her. Her breath shook in her chest. She had to defend herself , she had to.

“I...” She couldn’t say it.

Jinsoul remembered that night clearly. Kim Lip had an exam and wouldn’t be able to go out with them. Gowon wanted to try a new cafe, but Jinsoul wanted to go to a bar. She promised to go to the cafe after only one drink. She didn’t plan for the girl to get taken. She didn’t know that Gowon was a runaway princess of sorts from a faraway country. She knew that someone was looking for Gowon and would pay anyone for her, but she didn’t know it would happen here. She didn’t expect to see the blond to get tossed on the shoulder of her classmate Olivia Hye. She didn’t expect any of this. She went home with more than one drink in her system in an attempt to forget. She didn’t forget any of it. 

Kim Lip asked Jinsoul about Gowon. The youngest had been missing for a few days at that point, and Jinsoul promised her that she took the kid to her dorm the last time she saw her. She knew that Kim Lip saw Gowon as a little sister. She knew that this devastated Kim Lip enough to want to open a cafe in her honor. She knew that Kim Lip thought that Gowon was dead. She didn’t know how to deal with it, she just went along.

Jinsoul swallowed.

“I didn’t kill her”

“Maybe not, but you have to admit, you lead her to her death”

Jinsoul’s eyes widened.

“I… I didn’t”

“Say it. Say the truth”

“She might not be dead”

“You saw the police report, you saw the photos of her body”

“That wasn’t her”

“It was”

“I didn’t kill her”

“You did”

“I.. I killed her”

Choerry smiled once more. It stretched wide. Wider than a normal human can.

“Good girl”

Choerry opened her mouth wide, Jinsoul could see deep in her mouth as she was slowly being forced in. Jinsoul tried to get away, but it was too late. Choerry chomped down.

  
  


Choerry finished her meal and sat back, rubbing her full belly. That was one of the easiest meals she’s had to prepare in a while. She was happy that it would only be a matter of days before her next meal would come by, and she could use the same set up! The less work she had to do, the better. Kim Lip needed to check on her partner after all. After some time, she put the illusion away and let the lot return to its natural state of just sand. She needed to do some digging on Kim Lip before she could get her to confess. 

Ahh, the taste of a confession was so sweet.


End file.
